This invention relates to time indicating apparatus and to a transmission mechanism which is useful for transmitting intermittent motion in a variety of devices including time indicating apparatus.
Time indicating devices such as time clocks that stamp numbers on cards, normally utilize a minute wheel that is advanced once every minute, and an hour wheel that is advanced once every hour. A star wheel or other motion transmitting device is utilized to advance the hour wheel by a fraction of a turn after each completed rotation of the minute wheel. Such intermittent motion transmitting mechanisms typically have required the use of two or more additional gear-type wheels which must rotate on two or more different shafts, which adds to the expense of the machine. A simple intermittent motion transmission mechanism would enable the production at lower cost, of time indicating machines as well as other devices that require the transmission of intermittent motion.